


Story of The Flirt Remastered

by Dr_J33



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Remastered Repost from FF.Net, maehara flirts with everybody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-05-12 16:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19233139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_J33/pseuds/Dr_J33
Summary: Hiroto Maehara has attempted to ask out almost every girl in his class and got rejected by all of them. This is how it all went down.Originally posted on FF.net, remastered for AO3 wth edits, rewritten sections, and other little fixes and alterations.





	1. Prolouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiroto Maehara is in the E Class now and decides to make the most of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Assassination Classroom fandom
> 
> I’m back with an old favorite.

Maehara and Isogai walked side by side towards the Class E building. Isogai had a rather glum look on his face as they walked towards their new classroom.

"Can't believe we're in the E class." Said Isogai. "It's going to be a long year."

"Oh lighten up man." Said Maehara. "Look at the positives!"

While Isogai was visually distressed, Maehara on the other hand kept an optimistic smile on his face as he walked. Isogai gave his longtime best friend a confused look.

"And what positives would those be?" He asked

Maehara threw up his arms.

"The girls man, think about all the new girls we'll be meeting!"

"Of course you'd bring that up." Said Isogai. "I'm sure they're all familiar with your track record Maehara."

“You don’t know that." Said Maehara as they entered the building. "I’m telling you man, Once the ladies take one glance my way, They’ll be lining up to date me!"

Isogai rolled his eyes.

"If you say so... just don’t go out with more than one at a time again.”

Maehara gave his friend a smug grin as he responded.

“Girls are like sweets my friend, you can’t have just one.”

“And too many will harm your blood pressure.” Isogai Replied.

They reached the classroom and looked inside. The only person in the room right now was a short blue haired student with a ponytail.

"And theres the first one." Said Maehara. “Watch me work my magic.”

Maehara approached the bluenette and smirked, setting his hand down on their desk.” 

"Hey there."

The student looked up, surprised at Maehara’s sudden arrival.

"Uh...hi.” 

“I’m Maehara Hiroto, what’s your name?”

“Nagisa Shiota they answered. But call me Nagisa.”

“Alright then Nagisa.”

Maehara give Nagisa a charming grin.

"So, how did a cute girl like yourself get into Class E?" Asked Maehara.

Nagisa gave Maehara a look that was equal parts offended and confused, their mouth opened but words refused to come out. Maehara gave them a confused look.

"... Sorry did I come on too strong?" Asked Maehara. “Happens whenever I’m talking to a pretty lady.” 

"... Uh, I'm a boy." Said the student.

"Eh?"

Upon a second glance, Maehara realized that the student before him was in fact a boy. A very feminine looking boy but a boy nonetheless.

He felt really awkward now.

"Oh... I'm so sorry."

"Its fine, you're not the first person to make that mistake."

Nagisa scratched his head.

“You are the first to hit on me though... not sure if I should be flattered or offended honestly.”

“Haha... Yeah... again, sorry.”

Maehara quickly backed away and looked at Isogai. The other student in question gave an awkward shrug.

"... In your defense I thought that was a girl too." Said Isogai.

“We’re never speaking of this again.” Said Maehara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story might be familiar to some of you. I posted Story of the Flirt to FF.net almost three years ago and it’s probably one of my favorite works that I have written. But it never got put up here on AO3. Then as I was going back though the story I noticed that it hadn’t aged too well. 
> 
> Thus I decided to “remaster” this for AO3. Returning readers will find that things are slightly different in this version of the story, but at the same time very familiar too.
> 
> Anyways I hope you’ll stick around for the rest of the story and I’ll see you next time.


	2. Kanzaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maehara decides to try his luck with the prettiest girl in class. It goes about as well as you expect.

A day had passed since the start of the semester. The class had several girls of various personalities, builds, and appearances. The hardest part of it for Maehara was picking which girl to ask out first. However after much thought, he figured out which of his new classmates to pursue first.

From his desk Maehara watched Yukiko Kanzaki as she chatted with two of her female classmates.

"Ain't she something Isogai." Said Maehara. "The prettiest girl in class."

"Shes attractive I'll say that much." Said Isogai. "Don't tell me shes going to be your first victim..."

"When you say it like that it sounds like I'm a serial killer." Said Maehara.

"Well you are a self proclaimed ladykiller." Replied Isogai

"I'd picture myself more as an assassin." Said Maehara 

Isogai looked away and sighed.

"Well I'm not going to stop you from trying." Said Isogai. "But i'm warning you, asking out Kanzaki, especially this soon after meeting her is like Icarus flying too close to the sun."

"I'm sure thats what they said about the first attempt to reach the moon" said Maehara. "And remember how that turned out?”

He gave a smug grin as he leaned against his desk. Isogai responded with a raised eyebrow and a confused look on his face.

"You mean a malfunction that ended with the ship exploding?" Said Isogai.

Maehara’s smug grin faded,

"... I'll talk to her after class."

"It’s your funeral..." Said Isogai.

Maehara got back into his seat and took one final glance at Kanzaki (she was giggling at something another of her classmates had said). 

“After class I’ll ask her out...” he thought to himself. “And read up on the moon landings... yikes.”

—-

After class Maehara caught Kanzaki as she was packing up. Most of his newfound classmates had left, leaving just him, her, the blue haired boy he mistook for a girl earlier, a rather distant looking boy, and one of the other girls.

Maehara finished packing up his bags and grinned.

“Showtime.” He Whispered to himself.

Maehara approached her as suavely as he could.

"Hey Kanzaki."

The raven haired girl looked up at him. 

"Oh, Maehara was it?"

"Yeah, thats me." Said Maehara.

Kanzaki put away her last book and gave Maehara her undivided attention.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Kanzaki Asked.

“I got this in the bag.” Maehara thought to himself.

He cleared his throat.

"I just wanted to get to know you." Said Maehara. "You seem like a very smart girl, so I'm kinda wondering how you ended up in class 3E."

Kanzaki looked away with a slightly uncomfortable look on her face,

"Unfortunately thats personal." Said Kanzaki.

“Ouch... I can still save this.” He thought 

"Thats perfectly fine." Said Maehara. "You wanna hear how I got here?"

"Not really."

"Shot that one down..." Muttered Maehara.

Kanzaki cocked her head to the side.

"Did you say something?"

"N-Nothing." Said Maehara. "Say are you feeling thirsty, because I heard of this great little cafe that just-"

Kanzaki cut Maehara off by putting up a hand,

"Let me stop you right there." Kanzaki interupted. "I know you're trying to ask me out. You’re not the first person to try this."

And there went the smile Maehara had on his face.

"You catch on quick." Said Maehara. 

"Unfortunately my answer is no." Kanzaki continued. “I'm not looking for a relationship at this time."

Maehara slumped over in defeat.

“Can’t Blane a guy for trying...”

Kanzaki picked up her bag and gave Maehara a smile.

"If it makes you feel and better, I will say that wasn't the worst pick up attempt I've heard."

"Uh, Thanks?" Said Maehara. “What was the worst?”

"Thats personal too." She Replied.

With that Kanzaki got up and walked out of the classroom. Maehara sighed and sat down on the now vacant desk.

"Damn... At least I wasn't the worst... I guess."

Maehara didn’t notice the look he received from the sole remaining family student in the room, who was shooting him a dirty glare.

———

"Yeah it didn't go as planned." Said Maehara.

Maehara and Isogai were sitting on a bench outside of the town's batting cages, waiting for the bus to arrive.

"Well at least you're not too hung up on it." Said Isogai.

"I've been rejected before by girls before." Said Maehara. “It’s my own fault anyways, going for the hottest girl in class right off the bat."

Isogai chuckled. Maehara give his friend a confused glance.

"Whats funny?" Asked Maehara.

"Right off the bat, we're in front of the bating cages." Said Isogai.

“Oh... puns...”

Maehara shrugged and crossed his arms.

"... Anyways, plenty of fish in the sea.” Said Maehara “Ocean is still well stocked.”

“You don’t stock an ocean.” Corrected Isogai “You stock a pond or a-“

“You know what I mean.”

A few moments later the bus arrived and the pair got on. Maehara spent the ride thinking about which girl he would try to pick up next time.

It wasn’t like they could all say no, right?


	3. Kurahashi

Maehara sat in a tree with Isogai, watching as their orange haired classmate: Hinano Kurahashi walked across the athletic field.

"There she is." Said Maehara. "Kurahashi. Cute, average, and best of all single."

"I actually think you have a shot with her." Said Isogai. "Not a long term shot but you might get a date out of it."

"I'm liking my odds too Isogai."

Isogai leaned back against the trunk of the tree.

"But you should still be prepared for rejection."

"Isogai.... What kind of girl would reject a guy like me?"

"Kanzaki." Isogai Said bluntly.

Maehara frowned at the response.

"That doesn't count."

“It does.”

“...okay, maybe it does but... you know what screw it.”

Maehara climbed down from the tree.

“The next time you see me, I’ll be a taken man.”

“If you say so....”

Maehara walked over towards Kurahashi as Izukgai climbed down from the tree. 

“There he goes...” he muttered.

“Is he seriously going to ask out another girl?” Spoke a new voice.

Isogai jumped in surprise as he realized that he was standing next to one of his classmates, a short haired brunette.

“I saw him get rejected a few days ago and he’s already going to try again?”

Isogai nodded.

“You have no idea...” 

The girl shook her head and walked away.

“What a sleezebag.” she muttered.

———-

Kurahashi was looking through a bush as Maehara approached.

“Come on Mr.Beetle.... where are you?”

"Looking for something?" Asked Maehara.

Kurahashi looked up at the new arrival.

"Oh I'm looking for beetles." Said Kurahashi. "What brings you here?"

"Just looking for some company." Said Maehara. 

He knelt down near the bush.

“Need a hand searching for beatles? A lady like you shouldn't be getting her hands dirty."

"Oh, sure." Said Kurahashi.

Maehara started looking around for beetles with Kurahashi, not noticing the looks she gave him when he wasn’t looking.

"So you like bugs?" Asked Maehara 

“Is it weird if I do?”

“Oh no, everyone has their interests.” He continued 

"Oh, well I like all living things." Said Kurahashi. "Cats, dogs, bugs, fish, spiders, bears, river otters, you name it chances are I'll like it.”

Kurahashi stopped herself and looked off to the side.

“Well except for one thing..."

Maehara raised a confused eyebrow 

"What would that be?"

Kurahashi looked around and leaned in closer to Maehara,

"You see...Theres this one bug that I'm not very fond of..."

"Yeah? What’s it like?” He asked

Kurahashi smiled as she began to describe this insect.

"It’s pretty big, kinda stinks, and it has a big mouth."

Kurahashi stretched out her arms as far as she could to emphasize how big its mouth was.

"Wow..."

"That’s not all.” She continued “Its always in heat and they keep following me wherever I go, even if I want to be left alone."

“Do bugs even get heat?” Maehara Asked

“This one does...”

"That sounds awful." Said Maehara

Kurahashi nodded in agreement.

"it is." Said Kurahashi

The self proclaimed ladies man took a step back from the bush and raised an eyebrow.

“So what’s it look like? Aside from the big mouth I mean.” 

“It’s hard to explain... you see it can come in alot of different shapes and sizes....” she elaborated “But I know one when I see it.”

"Sounds like a pain.” Said Maehara “This bug, whats it called?" 

Kurahashi gestured for Maehara to come closer and whispered into his ear.

"It's called a flirt."

“...what?”

Kurahashi ran off giggling to herself, leaving behind a shocked Maehara.

"... Damn."

___

“She called you a bug?"

Maehara was in Isogai's home, going over homework together following his failed attempt to court Kurahashi. In the next room over Maehara could hear Isogai’s siblings giggling at some anime they were watching on tv.

"I'll admit it was pretty clever." Said Maehara. "But to think I got turned down again... that’s twice already.”

"Maybe she heard of your reputation before." Said Isogai. “I mean you have dated a number of other students.”

Isogai furrowed his brow.

“Sometimes at the same time.”

Maehara paused and tapped his pencil on the table.

“Hm... that’s true...”

Maehara hut his hands up and shrugged, 

"Oh well... On to number three." Said Maehara.

“Hiroto we did number three already, the answer was 17.” Said Isogai

“No. Girl number three.” Maehara clarified

"You have a third one picked already?" Asked Isogai.

Maehara nodded.

"Yes, and I have a good feeling about this one."


	4. Fuwa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this chapter happened much later onto the story, this was due to me forgetting about Fuwa until the very end, but I remedied this in the remaster. So enjoy.

Maehara wasn't a huge manga fan but he had his interests. He enjoyed a good manga every now and then, and today was a now day for him.

School had finished for the day and Isogai had work after school, so Maehara was walking home alone today. Unfortunately his usual bus was going to be late due to unexpected roadwork so Maehara decided to kill time at a nearby bookstore.

He browsed through the bookstore's manga collection intently as he searched for his book of choice.

"Lets see... Naruto... Black Clover... Why do they always put the super popular manga up first...”

His eyes scanned the shelf until they rested upon the book he was looking for,

“Ah there we go!"

He grabbed the manga from the shelf and smiled.

"Found it."

Maehara was focused on his book and didn’t notice as a woman wearing a very familiar uniform approached him from behind.

"Huh, never pegged you for a fan of that kind of stuff."

Maehara turned around and saw his classmate Yuzuki Fuwa, standing nearby holding a small pile of manga.

"Fancy seeing you here Maehara."

Maehara raised an eyebrow. He recognized the girl standing before him from the E-Class, but he was surprised that she recognized him. Whenever saw the purple haired girl she was usually focusing on Yukimura sensei’s lesson, or reading a book. 

"Yeah I’ve seen you around." Said Maehara. “Fuwa right?”

She nodded

"Yeah, you’re one of the last people I'd expect to see here." Said Fuwa. "I mean I usually see Takebayashi around here but we don't really talk."

“Takebayashi... that nerdy guy right...” Maehara thought.

“Wait, you don’t talk?” Maehara Asked 

"We were in the same class before transferring to 3-E." Fuwa began. "I tried to start a conversation once when I caught him reading a manga but it turned out our tastes are too different."

Fuwa clenched her fist and posed for effect.

"I like the action packed, mystery filled, youthful shonen manga. Takebayashi on the other hand is into more "mature" and moe kind of stuff you see in those dime a dozen animes on tv."

She crossed her arms.

"Dengeki bunko loving lowlife..."

Maehara scratched his chin.

“I know I had a girl in mind but... maybe I can ask Fuwa out." Thought Maehara. "I know enough about Shonen manga to carry a conversation."

Maehara cleared his throat.

"I know how you feel." Said Maehara. "Shonen's the best."

He could practically see the glimmer in Fuwa’s eyes as he spoke those magic words.

"Finally someone in my class understands!" Said Fuwa. "The action, the intrigue, the drama, truly it is the peak of serialized print media!"

"Yeah uh totally.... do you have any favorites?" Asked Maehara.

Fuwa crossed her arms and nodded.

"Well theres this certain detective manga that I absolutely love about a demon, but I can't talk about that one. I'm also into the classics, Dragon Ball, One Piece, Hunter x Hunter, oh and we can't forget Jojo's Bizzare Adventure, part 4 especially. And you?"

"Well I like things like this for one thing." Said Maehara, gesturing to his newly acquired manga.”

Fuwa eyed the manga and smiled.

“Oh that’s a good one.”

"I also enjoy the occasional Tu Love R-"

Maehara stopped mid sentence as he noticed Fuwa‘s smile beginning ancestor to a disgusted expression as he spoke.

“Oh... that’s not a good one then.” He thought.

"R-iko!" Said Maehara "Yeah, Toriko... Love that food fighting... Oh and I liked Bakuman and Eyeshield 21 too."

Fuwa nodded in agreement.

"Good choices."

“Nice save Hiroto.” He thought to himself. “Now let’s try to seal the deal.”

Maehara cleared his throat and continued

"But my all time favorite is a modern classic, an epic tale filled action...." Said Maehara. “Something so good, Jump kept it going for years.”

"Ooh! Sounds exciting, wonder what it is." Said Fuwa with a smile.

Maehara crossed his arms and smiled proudly.

"Why Bleach Of course."

“Checkmate.” He thought “

Fuwa instantly dropped her books, her face still bearing its interested smile, although it was no longer genuine.

"..."

"Uh, Fuwa?"

He took a step forwards, only for Fuwa to hold out a hand to stop him.

"... Don't talk to me you tasteless worm."

She picked up her books and walked away as Maehara raised an eyebrow.

"... Is Bleach really that bad!?"

The flirt groaned and looked down at his manga.

“Bus should be here soon... I’ll buy this some other time.”

Maehara put the manga back and walked off towards the checkout, not noticing as a small brunette stuck her head out from behind a nearby shelf.

“How do I keep ending up near this guy whenever he’s trying to score a date?” She muttered. “It’s like watching a fish try to walk on land.”

The girl walked over to the shelf where Maehara had returned the book and sighed.

“The nerve of that guy... thinking just because he’s got good looks that everyone wants to get with him.”

The girl began walking out of the bookstore, passing by a Fuwa who was looking through another shelf of manga.

“Someone ought to smack some sense into him....”

——

“She totally turned me down, and she doesn’t like Bleach either!” 

“Hiroto you’re be friend but let’s be real, there was a point Bleach stopped being good.”

Isogai And Maehara were talking on the phone that evening, Maehara filling his friend in on what happened at the bookstore.

“That’s three.” Maehara continued 

“By baseball rules you’d be struck out.” Said Isogai. 

“You’re sounding like that Sugino Guy right now.”

Isogai sighed. 

“Hey it’s getting late... I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Sounds good. Night man.”

They ended the call and Maehara fell back onto his bed.

“Meh, ill just go back to my original plan.”

He grinned smugly.

“Girls thre- er... four. That brunette, Okano.”


End file.
